


Spellbound

by xxxsuspension



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxsuspension/pseuds/xxxsuspension
Summary: Craig comes home from his friend clydes halloween party. The boy takes a short cut through the trees, making a new friend in the process.





	Spellbound

Clyde quickly walked over to Craig, tapping him on the shoulder. “Hey” he said, a little too quiet for the amount of noise still emerging from the downstairs basement. Craig turned around to see Clyde standing there.

“Thanks for coming. I didn’t think you would show” thanked Clyde, grinning softly.

“No problem” Craig replied turning back around towards the door.

He reached his hand out for the door knob, twisting it to the left opening it with ease. His old, beat up sneakers met with the concrete porch outside of Clyde’s Dad’s house, crunching small pebbles beneath the soles of his shoes.

He turned back around to see that Clyde had no longer been lurking behind the door and had already left and headed back down stairs. He grabbed for the door knob, pulling it closed behind him. The night echoed through the trees as the wind made contact with the little amount of hair poking out of his hat, blowing it slightly across his forehead. The stars were barely visible behind the thick grey clouds that crowded the sky. He tucked his hands into his pockets grabbing his phone in the process. 

His already numb fingers from the cold clicked on the phone, lighting up the area around him along with the dim porch light behind him, Squinting his eyes at the bright light attempting to see what time it was. 7:30. 

“Shit”! He gasped, dashing off towards the woods towards the short cut he took to get there. The ground blurred below him. Darting past trees and bushes through the dark abyss surrounding him. He could fee the energy surge through him as his shoes kicked up the dirt in front of him. 

He turned his head towards Clyde’s house seeing him through the window. His head quickly whipped back around to continue navigating his way through the thick wood. His breathe started to shorten as he made his way towards the end of the pathway. His shoes pounded across the ground, soon getting caught on a stem pulling him to the ground.

His knees met with the hard soil dirtying his jeans. He turned his attention to the stem holding his foot still. He pulled at the string that was tied around the stem, freeing his shoe.

He dragged his shoe back over to him, sliding it on over his foot. He grabbed the two strings and contorted them together, trying to tie them.

A small tap could be felt on his back alerting him. He jolted upward toward the thing that had tapped him. His eyes met with the boy infront of him. His blonde messy hair held up the wide brimmed hat, pointed at the top. His red and green stripped sweater seamed to blend into the scenery around him. 

“W-who are you” stammered the boy as he stared right back at Craig 

“ I’m Craig” he responded 

The boy seemed anxious about something as he twitched in his place. “My names tweek” he squeaked, holding his arm. His shoulders twitched as he attempted to speak, only letting out a small grunt.

The leaves crunched beneath him as he paced in circles “ wait, how did, ngh, you get here” he stuttered “I was walking home” Craig replied calmly while watching him pace around in front of him. He stopped in his tracks, the words riddled him with confusion as he stared at the ground. He spun around to Craig walking his way. “ No, no, no. That not possible. Nobody’s, ugh, been around here in years” he doubted, shaking his head as he tried to grasp the situation happening at that time. Craig turned around to face the stress filled boy fidgeting with his hands behind him. “What do you mean by ‘years’ “ Craig inquired. Tweek seemed to freeze after hearing him. He turned his attention to Craig, pointing his eyes at the ground reluctant to tell him. “I’ve been technically living in these woods for a big part of my life and no one has ever shown up around here or in these woods in general. At least, none that I noticed” He murmured, showing his disappointment in himself. “Why are you living in the woods though? Don’t you have parents” Craig questioned “ I did, yes, but they abandoned me when they found out abo-“ he stopped, realizing what he almost admitted. He turned away from Craig, thinking to himself. He started to fidget with his hands once more. Craig stood still, confused by the things tweek was saying. “ what”? Craig questioned waiting for him to respond. Tweek remained silent and still facing the other way. “I practiced a sort of ‘summoning’ according to my parents. So they kicked me out when I was around 8” shame in his voice could be heard as he disclosed his secret. “You were summoning demons at eight years old”? Craig questioned. Tweek seemed to cringe at the word ‘demons’. He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. “Wicca, I was practicing Wicca, ok” tweek corrected, slightly embarrassed by his practice. Craig lifted an eyebrow at him. He looked at confused blonde boy standing in front of him. Craig thought that Wicca and magic was a strange topic but was intrigued by the new person he met. “So, you’re a witch” he judged, grinning softly at him. The boy turned red from his smile, turning his head downward in embarrassment “Basically” tweek replied annoyance in his tone. His shoes moved across the dirt as he passed Craig. Craig followed him with his eyes, still smiling at him. “ if you don’t believe me then come back here tommorrow, I’ll prove to you I’m not a liar” he muttered to Craig. “Ok, fine” he replied, seemingly trying to annoy tweek. Tweek blushes again, lowering his head towards the ground. “By the way, maybe try to come early” tweek smiled as he walked away, storming off the opposite way of Craig from embarrassment. Craig smiled as he headed back home through the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> This blonde boy makes me feel inferior


End file.
